Zeldapedia:Featured articles
Featured articles of Zeldapedia are articles that represent the best Zeldapedia has to offer. Criteria So just what makes a featured article? Well, we've prepared a list just in case someone should ask that, and it is as follows. An article must... #...be well written and detailed #...be unbiased and have a neutral point of view #...be factual and sourced, with all available sources and information #...not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. cleanup, expand, etc.) #...follow the Manual of Style and the #...be lengthy (a minimum of 4 paragraphs at the least). #...have a succinct proper lead that can be used for the front page featured box #...have a complete, detailed biography if it is a character article #...have a reasonable amount of red links (i.e. use common sense) #...not be the object of any ongoing edit wars See here for a list of current featured articles on Zeldapaedia. For more information on what makes a featured article, see Wikipedia:What is a featured article. How to nominate an article #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below; see criteria above. #Others will object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they will then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources). #Supporters adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. #The article is placed on the featured article list and added to the front page queue. #Also, if, at least a week after the article's nomination, that article has 5 supports and no objections, it will be added the queue, and will be officially known as a "featured article". How to vote #Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. ::If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved. #As stated above, any objections will be looked upon by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to please the objectors. #Once all objectors' complaints have been solved (or the article has 5 supports and no objections after at least a week), the article will be added to the queue and be officially known as a "featured article". Also remember to add at the top of the article you are nominating. Articles which receive enough support will be declared Featured Articles and added to the Main Page queue. Every Sunday the next article in the queue will be highlighted on the Main Page as featured, marked with the ' template and removed from the list of nominations. The beginning of the article then appears on the Main Page via the template. Nominees that are inactive for a month will be eliminated from the nominations list. Featured article nominations Fierce Deity's Mask Support #TheFates 10:23 29 April 2008 #emem123292 #It's as good as it'll ever be. I think it deserves the nod. --AuronKaizer 17:46, 3 June 2008 (UTC) #If capture of the children was, then definitely this one. [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''(Fic Walkthrus Fullmetalpedia) 02:30, 13 June 2008 (UTC) # Objections #--Power courage wisdom and time 00:10, 17 April 2008 (UTC) #--Murchadah 21:07, 2 May 2008 (UTC) #--User:The King of the Loveless Comments This article is very uninformitive.--Power courage wisdom and time 00:11, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :I think that using this as a featured article could expand the article and make it as informative as it needs to be.--TheFates 1 0:24 29 April 2008 Storming the Palace of Twilight Support # Hero of Time 87 14:33, 28 April 2008 (UTC) # AuronKaizer 15:12, 28 April 2008 (UTC) # Looks fine now, good edit.--KikisKin 18:31, 29 April 2008 (UTC) # Power courage wisdom and time 14:41, 30 April 2008 (UTC) # TatlTael 20:19, 23 May 2008 (UTC) I like how the article divided each part of the final battle with Zant into the section where that part of the battle takes place. Objections Comments Just because we've had one battle be a featured article means nothing about the merit of others that may be worthy of it as well. That's not really a legitimate reason to oppose any article from being named a featured article. The paragraphs can be broken down, but beyond that I see no other reason for objections really. Hero of Time 87 14:26, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :The paragraphs have been broken up a bit in response to the thus far only legitimate objections to the article's standing. Hero of Time 87 14:33, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Featured article Attack on Hyrule Castle Support # KikisKin 13:50, 28 April 2008 (UTC) # Hero of Time 87 14:31, 28 April 2008 (UTC) # AuronKaizer 15:12, 28 April 2008 (UTC) # Power courage wisdom and time 14:38, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Objections # i say no because we already had Zant's Invasion of Hyrule war due another war battle Comments :Just because we've had one battle be a featured article means nothing about the merit of others that may be worthy of it as well. That's not really a legitimate reason to oppose any article from being named a featured article. Hero of Time 87 14:27, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::I want variety. But hey, if you want your own article featured, that's fine with me. --AuronKaizer 14:51, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::Variety? This is about articles that are worthy of the title of featured article, regardless of whether or not they are similar or different. Because it is a battle is not a legitimate reason to oppose it. Hero of Time 87 15:00, 28 April 2008 (UTC) D'oh, I messed up here. You see, I'm just used to how the FFWiki does stuff - the process we have in making featured articles is the same as what articles are to be featured on the frontpage. I seem to have gotten erroneous flicker of the brain and forgotten that it's different here. This is just for what articles deserve featured article status right? Excuse my semi-retardedness, I'll change my vote right away. :As has been said many times, this is not the Final Fantasy Wiki. If it is the FFWiki and its way of doing things you want, it's always open to you. This is Zeldapedia, different series entirely. And there is no reason for rudeness here. Hero of Time 87 15:06, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::That's not what I just said. I just assumed, idiotically enough, that all Wikiprojects use the same process for featured articles as the FFWiki. I screwed up and apologize. Now just let it go. :::Ah, ok. The way it sounded it could go more than one way. But yes, it's based on content and informativeness. If it is especially informative or very well put-together, then it should be considered for featured status. Hero of Time 87 15:22, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Great Cataclysm Support # Hero of Time 87 19:05, 28 April 2008 (UTC) This is one of the most important events in the series due to all the lasting implications it leaves in several of the games, and I think the tale it tells as well as its importance could merit featured status. # Power courage wisdom and time 14:40, 30 April 2008 (UTC) # It's a good informative read. --AuronKaizer 21:04, 9 May 2008 (UTC) # [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''(Fic Walkthrus Fullmetalpedia) 20:14, 15 June 2008 (UTC) # midnaslave 03:56, 30 June 2008 (UTC) 03:56, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Objections Comments Imprisoning War Support # Hero of Time 87 19:08, 28 April 2008 (UTC) This is one of the most important wars in the series due to all the lasting implications it leaves in several of the games. This, combined with the fact that this war is a favorite of most Zelda fans could in my opinion merit featured status, as did Zant's Invasion of Hyrule. # Power courage wisdom and time 14:38, 30 April 2008 (UTC) What he said #Mr kmil 13:58, 3 May, 2008 "I concure." #Another great article. --AuronKaizer 21:04, 9 May 2008 (UTC) #TatlTael 18:00, 19 May 2008 (UTC) This is an awesome article that details this huge event is Zelda history with good precision from beginning to end. #Leo604 20:09, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Great write. Objections Comments # I'm really surpised that this topic hasn't already been a featured article, considering its importance to Hyrule's history. Hero of Time 87 23:01, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :We don't source stuff here Sheik. It just creates an unwanted atmosphere if we can't edit stuff in without sources. We should shy away from pretty much everything Wikipedia does, as it has proven to be a magnanimous failure. --AuronKaizer 20:47, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Triforce Support #Power courage wisdom and time 00:10, 3 May 2008 (UTC) #Mr kmil 14:00, 3 May, 2008 "Its basiclly what the point to the series is. Ganondorf steals a peice and reigns, you stop him, it that easy!" #Murchadah 03:08, 4 May 2008 (UTC) #Hero of Time 87 04:12, 4 May 2008 (UTC) #XXXXX 17:13, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Of course, it's not the subject of the article that should be featured, but the quality of the article itself. And Triforce has tons of it. #emem123292 #TatlTael 20:10, 23 may 2008 (UTC) #The main artifact of the game... no duh! UberPhoeb 00:32, 5 June 2008 (UTC) #Nice and long, very informative. Master Storm 22:55, 12 July 2008 (UTC) #Looks like there's no way in winning this discussion anyway. People don't seem to have any idea what a featured article is about, but that's community decisions for ya. That cluster**** of an article is never gonna be anything but a huge mess. --AuronKaizer 23:22, 12 July 2008 (UTC) #Touches every point of the triforce, this is agood article to be featured--TheNewSheik 18:58, 10 August 2008 (UTC) #It desrves to be a featured article. Solar flute # I thinnk that this article absolutely deserves to be a featured article.The King of the Loveless Objections Comments According to the layout guide and the the editors manuel a theory can be placed in a article if it is widely beilieved and yes those are widly beilieved (and yes i do believe in that theory.)--Power courage wisdom and time 18:49, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :It doesn't matter if its "widely believed", it isn't confirmed. Call me narrow, but I don't like theory presented as facts as it creates confusion.--AuronKaizer 22:59, 19 May 2008 (UTC) If the theory is widely believed by a sound majority of fans and has substantial evidence to support it, there's nothing wrong with using it to fill in the blanks. Hero of Time 87 00:49, 24 May 2008 (UTC) UP, we don't just nominate articles because of their importance to the series. We're really showcasing the work that was put into the article. XXXXX' Talk to me OR ELSE! 00:42, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :I still think if a anom comes in and its says Triforce as the featured, they'll get a different impression then The Capture of the Children that was up for the first over a month that I joined. [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']][[User talk:UberPhoeb|''Phoeb]](Fic Walkthrus Fullmetalpedia) 20:11, 15 June 2008 (UTC) The Great Flood Is a very good representation for the war, what came before it, and what came after it. It also is a brief summary of the plot of the Wind Waker. TatlTael 20:37, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Support Yes! This is an excellent idea because it explains why is there a Great Sea on Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass, and maybe why did Hyrule change from Ocarina of Time to Twilight Princess. Objections # Not that it doesn't deserve to be a Featured Article, but this thing needs a MAJOR overhaul to make it even compare to the Zant's Invasion or Imprisoning War articles. This article is on the list to be revamped, but it doesn't have near enough content yet to merit it. I'd go with the Imprisoning War or one of the others over this one due to how scattered and how small this article is compared to the other major event articles. Hero of Time 87 00:47, 24 May 2008 (UTC) #Too short. I don't really see anything deserving of featured article here. --AuronKaizer 00:48, 24 May 2008 (UTC) #-- Comments Agahnim (A Link to the Past) An easy-to-read, complete character biography, with illustrations and a battle strategy section. I think should get the nod BY FAR, considering some of your past choices. --AuronKaizer 17:46, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Support # Considering how much work AK has put into this and how good it looks, I definitely support making this a featured article. LadyNorbert 18:33, 3 June 2008 (UTC) # I definitely support the work that was put into this page to be featured. XXXXX' Talk to me OR ELSE! 18:45, 3 June 2008 (UTC) # Sure.--Murch (dah dah dah daaaaah!) 19:24, 5 June 2008 (UTC) # Definitely a very major component character in ALttP; definitely worth being featured.Aeronflux #Is a good and complete article--TheNewSheik 19:01, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Objections #-- Comments PCWT, could you please start to pay attention to the rules and state why you oppose the promotion of this article? What could be improved? If you're an admin, at least act like one... --Auron'Kaizer' 19:36, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Bomber's Notebook Tasks I worked hard to flesh it out from almost nothing, so I thought, what the heck. LadyNorbert 19:49, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Support #Sure. Can't think of much to say, so.... yea! --[[User:Murchadah|'Murch']](dah dah dah 22:25, 11 June 2008 (UTC) #Cute little Midgets are the coolest! They'd be hailed as a featured article! [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']][[User talk:UberPhoeb|''Phoeb]](Fic Walkthrus Fullmetalpedia) 02:28, 13 June 2008 (UTC) #This is a real "rags to riches" story, at least, err, article-wise. Do it. --AuronKaizer 15:19, 19 June 2008 (UTC) #Very good article-- Objections Comments There are no photos, add them and it will have the fith vote--TheNewSheik 19:03, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Zant Support #Its a pretty good article, I like it myself. [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''a b c 19:02, 26 June 2008 (UTC) # Very good, clean article. Of course, I cleaned it up some, but the source material which I kept is still good and informative. --AuronKaizer 23:25, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Objections -- This one gets a definite no from me.--- The King of the Loveless Comments Would you type in why you are opposing this, please? Solar flute 23:48, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Featured article